LA VERDADERA SERENA?
by UM.Conejo
Summary: no todo es lo que parece... el eclipse cambiara todo


**LA VERDADERA SERENA?**

Al día siguiente de la partida de Seiya, taiki y yanten por la noche una pequeña rubia se encuentra caminando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta y mira a su alrededor se da cuenta que está en la entrada de un condominio...  
>Serena: (con los ojos cristalizados) porque?... aun sumida en mis pensamientos vengo a este lugar... a mi hogar... (Tocándose el pecho) nuestro hogar<br>en eso una persona se le acerca  
>Portero: Srta. Serena?... milagro que viene por aca<br>Serena: (con nostalgia) ha hola... si ps... pero creo que ahora tampoco voy a pasar... pero mañana voy a venir como hago limpieza...  
>Portero: Srta ya han pasado tres años no puede seguir así recuerde que es su hogar ahi todavía están sus cosas si quiere las guardamos en cajas para que no sufra<br>Serena: si ya se que han pasado tres años y no quiero que guarden sus cosa quiero que sigan ahi... bueno mañana nos vemos voy a venir a las 7pm bye  
>Portero: como usted diga no se olvide que las llaves las tengo yo y el otro juego la profesora tal y cual lo pidio usted, bye<br>en eso un convertible roja para al costado de Serena  
>V1: hola Serena que haces por aqui?<br>Serena: (finguiendo estar bien) Hola Darién, estaba caminando un poco y cuando me di cuenta resulte por aqui  
>Darién: Si quieres te llevo a tu casa además ya es tarde<br>Serena: de acuerdo pero primero quiero que me lleves aun lugar por favor  
>Darién: como tu digas<br>Serena: (subiendo al auto) vamos primero al mirador  
>durante todo el camino serena esta callada y con la mirada perdida cuando el auto para y se dan cuenta que llegaron<br>Darién: ya llegamos (con una dulce sonriza)  
>Serena triste baja del auto sin decir palabra alguna<br>Darién:(pensando) "que le pasara a mi princesa... será acaso por la partida de los chicos?... mejor voy a verla"  
>Serena: (pensando) "me haces tanta falta... cada vez te extraño más a pesar de que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo"<br>Darién: (abrazándola por atrás) princesa en que tanto piensas?  
>Serena: ha ... este... mejor llévame a mi casa<br>Darién: (preocupado) serena que te pasa...acaso no confías en mi?  
>Serena: (con los ojos cristalizados) no me pasa nada... además no creo que me entiendas...mejor dime si me vas a llevar a mi casa o no?<br>Darién: si me lo dijeras quizás si te entendiera... pero como veo que en estos momentos es imposible hablar contigo... (respirando)... vamos te llevo  
>ambos se suben al auto pero en todo el camino no cruzaron palabra ni mirada alguna<br>En la casa de los Tsukino  
>Samy: ma ya volvió Serena?<br>M. Ikuko: no samy, y ya me estoy preocupando he estado llamando a su departamento pero nadie contesta  
>Samy: Mamá creo que a pesar del tiempo todavia le duele<br>M. Ikuko: no es para menos  
>en eso se escucha un auto<br>Samy: creo que son ellos voy a verla...  
>Serena; (está bajando del auto) gracias Darién y disculpa por cómo te conteste (en eso es interrumpida)<br>Darién: no te preocupes ojalá mañana te sientas mejor  
>Samy: (enojado se acerca) Serena! Qué te pasa porque nos asustas así<br>Serena: Samy no me hables así! Además ustedes ya se deberían imaginar donde he estado!  
>Samy: (exasperado no mide sus palabras) y de seguro no te atreves a entrar o me equivoco?... Ya han pasado tres años!<br>Serena: (entra a su cuarto corriendo y gritando) NI AUNQUE PASEN MIL AÑOS!  
>Darién: samy... de que ya han pasado tres años... y adonde no se atreve a entrar?<br>Samy: (con los nervios de punta) esteeee esteee Darién perdóname pero es mejor que olvides esta discusión... (Pensando) ojalá ella también lo hiciera  
>en el cuarto de Serena<br>Serena:(mientras llora piensa)"porque... porque...han pasado tres años y aun no puedo entrar a...NO PUEDO!"  
>En eso una gatita negra entra por la ventana<br>Luna: Serena que te pasa porque lloras?  
>Serena: déjame luna...si quieres quedarte en este cuarto quédate callada y lejos de mi<br>: Serena hija... no vas a cenar?  
>Serena: no mamá no tengo hambre<br>M. ikuko: estas así porque...(es interrumpida)  
>Serena: Si mamá, ya sé que tengo que superarlo pero no puedo<br>M. ikuko: y no has pensando deshacerte del departamento  
>Serena: No, cualquier cosa pídanme grítenme si es lo que quieran pero no me pidan eso<br>Luna:(pensando) no entiendo de que hablan  
>: Serena y cuando piensas entrar, todo este tiempo solo fuiste al día siguiendo de lo que paso<br>Serena: no te preocupes mañana voy a ir... pensaba ir en la noche pero creo que iré temprano como arreglo todo  
>: eso me parece muy bien quieres que te acompañe<br>Serena: no mamá esto es algo que lo tengo hacer sola  
>Luna:(pensando) de qué lugar estarán hablando<br>En eso sale la mamá de serena  
>Serena: Luna ni te atrevas a seguirme, ya que si lo haces yo misma me ocupo en borrarte la memoria...<br>Al día siguiente a las 6:00am  
>Serena: bueno creo que ya me voy... pero primero<br>en eso de su ropero saca una jaulita para gatos y con cuidado que se no se despierte la mete y le echa llave y la deja sobre la cama  
>Serena baja las escaleras y sobre la mesa le dice que luna está encerrada y que no la saque para nada y que no se preocupe si maúlla de hambre, ya que esta con una medicina<br>Serena: creo que voy por el auto... espero que aun siga ahí  
>Serena se dirige a una cochera cerca a su casa y estando ahi<br>guachiman: buenos dias Srta. Serena... lo va ha sacar o viene a pagar el mes  
>Serena: buenos días... las dos cosas<br>Guachiman abre el porton y lleva a serena al vehiculo  
>Serena: muchas gracias mañana temprano lo traigo de regreso<br>Guachiman: deacuerdo aqui estan las llaves  
>Serena: (suspirando) ok gracias...(pensando) "bueno ya es hora"<br>Serena se está dirigiendo a su departamento  
>En la entrada del condominio<br>portero: (acercandoce al vehiculo) buenos dias señorita serena crei que iba a venir todavia en la noche  
>Serena: buenos días... si pero recapacite y mejor vine temprano...<br>Portero: que bueno...(sacando de su bolsillo)aqui estan las llaves gracias  
>Serena: gracias<br>En el cuarto de Serena  
>una gatita se esta despertando cuando se da cuenta<br>Luna: no puede ser creo que serena sabia que a pesar de sus amenzadas la iba a seguir bueno ahora tengo que ver la manera de salir de aqui  
>En el departamento de Darién<br>un hombre cabello negro esta recostado en su cama pensando en lo sucediso la noche anterior  
>Darién:(pensando)"serena que sera lo que te aflije tanto... "<br>-inico de flash back-  
>Samy: (enojado se acerca )Serena! que te pasa porque nos asustas así<br>Serena: Samy no me hables así! además ustedes ya se deberian imaginar donde he estado!  
>Samy: (exasperado no mide sus palabras) y de seguro no te atreves a entrar o me equivoco?... Ya han pasado tres años!<br>Serena: (entra a su cuarto corriendo y gritanto) NI AUNQUE PASEN MIL AÑOS!  
>Darién: sammy... de que ya han pasado tres años... y adonde no se atreve a entrar?<br>Samy: (con los nervios de punta) esteeee esteee Darién perdoname pero es mejor que olvides esta discución... (pensando) ojalá ella tambien lo hiciera  
>-fin de flash back-<br>en el departamento de serena  
>Serena se encontraba en la puerta del departamento y en eso vienen a su mente el recuerdo de cuando conocio el departamento<br>-inico de flash back-  
>hay dos personas paradas ante una puerta una de ellas esta vendada los ojos<br>v1:mi niña ya llegamos!(abriendo la puerta y sacandole al venda)  
>serena: pero que es esto?!<br>V1: de ahora en adelante este será nuestro refugio  
>Serena: nuestro refugio?<br>V1: (tomandola en los brazos) si mi niña cuando necesites estar sola o refugiarte de lo que deseas o simplemete venir conmigo o sin mi...toma las llaves  
>serena: ohhh no lo puedo creer todo esta hermos (observa una linda salita que tiene un balcón grande y espacioso a la derecha esta la cocina comedor amplia conjuntamente un comedor con una mesa enorme como para una 30 personas hay un pasadiso que tiene 5 puertas dos de ellas son habitaciones dobles amplias cada una con baño propio la tercera puerta que e sun baño para invitados la cuarta es una mini bliblioteca media llena y por último un cuarto vacio)pero luego me enseñaras a llegar a nuestro escondite como me trajiste con los ojos vendados<br>V1: claro mi niña no te preocupes, pero pasa inspecciona...(con una sonriza)  
>-fin de flash back-<br>Serena al recordar esto le sale unas lágrimas mientras se las quita abre la puerta  
>Serena: todo está igual que hace tres años<p>

**CAPITULO II**

cuando entra a la primera habitación se da cuenta que la cama esta destendida hay cosas por el suelo, los cajones estan en el suelo junto con álbumes de fotos

Serena: (comenzando a llorar) aunque lo intente no puedo... no puedo (y sale corriendo del departamento)

en la entrada el portero se da cuenta que una rubia viene corriendo y llorando y el la detiene

Portero:señorita serena... que le pasa?

Serena: (con las manos en la cara) no puedo... no puedo mas que lo intente no puedo...

Portero:(dandole un pañuelo) no se preocupe todo estara bien además recuerde que si la viera estaria muy triste

Serena: (secandose las lágrimas) gracias por detenerme si no nose que locura hubiera hecho

Portero: apesar del tiempo todabia no lo supera verdad?

Serena: no, no puedo ni aunque pasen mil años podre... (tomadno aire y relajandose) bueno, voy a caminar para así depejarme gracias por todo ya regreso

Portero: muy bien espero que no haga cosas locas

Serena: no se preocupe... ya regreso bye

El portero ve como la chica rubia se va lejando lentamente por las calles

en la casa de la familia tsukino

M. ikuko: buenos días samy

samy: buenos días mami... y serena quiero disculparme con ella por lo que le dije anoche

M. ikuko: entonces tendras que hacerlo mañana... ella se fue

samy: que?... creo que va a regresar pronto aunque trate yo se que todabia no lo supera

M. ikuko: (suspirando) eso si... a veces pienso que nunca lo podra superar

en el Crow se encontraban Molly tomando una malteada cuando ve a una amiga acercandoce

Serena: (ingresando al local un poco triste) hola andrew, puedes darme (cuando es interrumpida)

Molly: (acercandoce a ella) serena amiga pero que tienes por que estas con los ojos rojos

Andrew: hola serena, que paso... acaso se pelaeron con Darién?

Serena: (con los ojos cristalizados) andrew, no hemos peleado

Molly: si no has peleado con Darién, entonces ?

Serena: Molly... (llorando y lanzandose sobre los brazos de su amiga) no pude mas que lo intente no pude estar ahi me recordo todo y no pude ... creo que nunca podre!

Molly: pero me hubieras dicho... te hubiera acompañado... haber amiga mejor vamonos para que me expliques...

Andrew:(pensando) "no entiendo,,, si no llora por Darién porque será"

Serena: (calmandose)pero tendremos que caminar ya que ..

Molly: haber espera... lo sacaste?

Serena: si... pero no te imaginas lo que me costo

Molly: me imagino pero ese ya es un paso

Serena: que tienes que hacer hoy amiga

Molly: nada justo me iba a tu casa para salir

Serena: puedes acompañarme... no te imaginas que doloroso es estar ahi...

Molly: entonces vámos... pero en taxi para que no se enteren

Serena: ok... pero antes hay que compara algunas cosas (dirigiendose a andrew) por favor no les digas que me has visto y menos en este estado, por favor

Andrew: de acuerdo, pero me aseguras que vas a estar bien?

Serena: si... no te preocupes además voy a estar con mi mejor amiga

Andrew: de acuerdo

en el templo hikama

Rey: chicas vamos al Crow?

Lira: SÍ, vamos!

Mina: uhmmmmmmmm mucha emoción por que o por quien será?

Lita:(sonrojada) este este

Ami: chicas pasamos por casa de serena

Rey: deacuerdo, pero vamos antes que se ocupen los mejores juegos

en la casa de los tsukino

toc toc toc

M. ikuko: hola chicas que hacen por aqui

Rey: buenos días esta serena?

M. ikuko: (nerviosa) este este... ella no se encuentra y no va avenir en todo el día

rey: y no sabe a donde se ha hido por que no contesta su cel

M. ikuko: (nerviosa) no (suspirando) chicas les pido que por favor hoy no la busquen ni la llamen

Rey: acaso le paso algo?

M. ikuko: (suspirando) la verdad es que ...(es interrumpida por samy)

Samy: (gritando)NOOOOOOO, (acercandoce) mamá te recuerdo que es un secreto además si hubiera querido que alguien la acompañara ella misma hubiera sido quien las llamara

Rey: (pensando) "pero que será lo que esta pasando"(intrigada) derrepente la pudemos ayudar

M. ikuko: no rey esta ves nadie la puede ayudar... todos ya lo hemos intentando... disculpen chicas ya me olvidaba serena les dejo un encargo con una carta.. (dirigiendose a samy) trae a luna porfavor esta sobre la cama de serena

samy solo asintió con la cabeza

rey abrio el sobre

hola chicas les encargo a luna y no intenten abrir el candado que solo yo se la contraseña bye

Lita: que cual candado no entiendo?

Samy se acerca con una jaula para gatos y ella esta luna encerrada con un candado de clave y llave y se las entrega. cuando ya estan sololas chicas y luna

Luna: chicas necesito hablar con ustedes

Amy: entonces vamos al Crow ahi podremos hablar tranquilamente

Luna: (pensadndo)"por que serena por que no quieres que sepa a donde te has hido que es lo que te tiene asi?"  
>En el supermecado<br>Molly: serena y que vamos a comprar esactamente?  
>Serena: ps de todo azucar arros, detergente, escoba, recogedor...todo...<br>Molly: hay serena!... ya se vamos a tu departamento... vemos lo que falta para no comprar doble ... como traemos la camioneta...  
>Serena: deacuerdo... pero primero vamos al Crow porque todavia no he desayunado y tengo hambre (tocandose la barriga)<br>Molly: hay serena entonces vámos  
>en un hospital privado de otro pais<br>doctor: bueno como veo te dare de alta ahora y mañana ya podras viajar  
>V1: gracias, ya no soporto más el no tener a mi niña cerca<br>En la entrada del Crow  
>Serena con Molly ingresan directo al mostrador sin percatarse de las chicas y luna<br>Molly: hola andrew  
>Serena: hola andrew... vamos a llevar muchas cosas asi que trae una lista jajaja<br>Andrew: deacuerdo y ya estas mejor  
>Serena: (suspirando) si ya estoy mejor... pero nunca estare bien<br>Andrew: ahhh?!, bueno haber dime lo que vas a llegar  
>Serena: Haber pero lo separas para cuatro perdonas... haber veamos<br>* 4 maxi cafes cargados  
>* 4 cajas de donas de fresa<br>* 8 sandwish  
>* 2 litros de helado de vainilla<br>* 2 litros de helado de lucuma  
>* 2 litros de helado de fresa<br>Serena: bueno eso es todo  
>Molly se da cuenta de las chicas<br>Molly: serena hay estan ellas  
>Serena: ahh... bueno pues vamos a saludarlas sino sospecharan... (dirigiendose a andrew) no les habras contado?<br>Andrew: no como crees... ya te alcanzo tu orden  
>Serena y Molly se acercan ha la mesa de las chicas, donde serena se da cuenta de luna<br>Molly: (con cara de pocos amigos) hola  
>Serena: (seria) hola chicas... (dirigiendose a luna) perdoname luna pero como sabia que igual me ibas a seguir<br>chicas: qué!  
>Luna: y porque estabas tan segura<br>Serena: te conosco luna ademas...(es interrumpida por andrew)  
>Andrew: serena creo que te olvidas del helado de chocolate<br>Molly:(con cara de interrogante) que?... pero como va a pedir algo que no le gusta ni le ha gustado?!  
>rey:(con cara de interroganción y comenta para si) "pero si ha ella le encanta el chocolate"<br>serena: andrew la orden esta perfecta... (dirigiendose a Molly con una mirada matadora) si no quieres dejar a kevin viudo antes de tiempo es mejor que no hables  
>Molly: (asustada)perdon pero se me olvido<br>Rey: (enojada)serena puedes explicar lo que esta pasando?... primero dices que no lo superaras, luego que ni siquiera puedes entrar, y para el colmo encierras a luna... y ahora viene Molly y dice que nunca te ha gustado el chocolate  
>Serena: (con cara de enojada y triste) basta!... eso nunca lo sabras rey... pero si es verdad a mi no me gusta ni me ha gustado el chocolate<br>Molly: serena calmate... ya son muchas cosas para un solo día... además creo que es hora de que ellas conoscan a la verdadera serena  
>Serena: (enojada) eso nunca... escuchame bien nunca!... y ellas nunca conoceran a esa serena... ya que ella murió hace tres años<br>Andrew: (desde el mostrador) serena ya esta tu pedido!  
>Rey: serena podrias explicarnos a que te refieres con la verdadera serena<br>Serena: no rey... bueno nosotras ya nos vamos (dirigiéndose al mostrador)  
>Molly: déjenla en paz chicas... alguna vez respeten su silencio<br>Andrew le da el pedido a serena y no se atreve a ser comentario alguno... se queda mirando como ellas salen y toman y un taxi  
>En un aeropuerto lejos de Japón<br>Microfono: todos los pasajeros con destino a Tokio...  
>V1: ya voy mi niña... después de tres largos años nos volveremos a ver<br>En el taxi donde están serena y Molly  
>Serena: Molly porfavor no hables de como era antes... ella se murio hace tres años<br>Molly: pero mirate si te mirara no creo que te reconoscan has dado un giro enorme  
>Serena: lo se pero creo que para este último semestre volveré<br>En el Crow  
>Rey: chicas no se lo que le pasa...<br>ami: no entiendo lo que dijo Molly con respecto a sus gustos  
>Lita: pareciera que la serena que conocemos fuera una falsa y no una verdadera<br>Mina: miren ahi entra Darién... derrepente el sepa algo?  
>Darién: hola andrew dame un cafe muy cargado<br>Andrew: ok Darién... pero las chicas estan que te miran como si quisiera que vallas  
>Darién: así parece entonces me lo alcanzas para alla<br>Darién se dirige asia ellas  
>Darién: hola chicas!... que no esta serena con ustedes?<br>todas: hola Darién!  
>Amy: no ella se acaba de ir con Molly<br>Lita: Darién no has notado algo raro en serena  
>Darién: bueno lo que pasa es que... (suspirado) lo que paso fue que anoche<br>-inicio de flash back-  
>Serena triste baja del auto sin decir palabra alguna<br>Darién:(pensando) "que le pasara ami princesa... será acaso por la partida de los chicos?... mejor voy a verla"  
>Serena: (pensando) "me haces tanta falta... cada ves te extraño más apesar de que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo"<br>Darién: (abrazandola por atras) princesa en que tanto piensas?  
>Serena: ha ... este... mejor llevame a mi casa<br>Darién: (preocupado) serena que te pasa...acaso no confias en mi?  
>Serena: (con los ojos cristalizados) no me pasa nada... además no creo que me entiendas...mejor dime si me vas alllevar a mi casa o no?<br>Darién: si me lo dijeras quizas si te entendiera... pero como veo que en estos momentos es imposible hablar contigo... (respirando)... vamos te llevo

-inico de flash back-  
>Samy: (enojado se acerca )Serena! que te pasa porque nos asustas así<br>Serena: Samy no me hables así! además ustedes ya se deberian imaginar donde he estado!  
>Samy: (exasperado no mide sus palabras) y de seguro no te atreves a entrar o me equivoco?... Ya han pasado tres años!<br>Serena: (entra a su cuarto corriendo y gritanto) NI AUNQUE PASEN MIL AÑOS!  
>Darién: sammy... de que ya han pasado tres años... y adonde no se atreve a entrar?<br>Samy: (con los nervios de punta) esteeee esteee Darién perdoname pero es mejor que olvides esta discución... (pensando) ojalá ella tambien lo hiciera  
>-fin de flash back-<br>Darién: y eso fue lo que paso  
>Luna: pero eso no fue todo cuando ella subio se hecho a llorar y cuando entro su mamá hubo una conversación rara...<br>-inicio de flash back-  
>Serena: déjame luna...si quieres quedarte en este cuarto quédate callada y lejos de mi<br>: Serena hija... no vas a cenar?  
>Serena: no mamá no tengo hambre<br>M. ikuko: estas así porque...(es interrumpida)  
>Serena: Si mamá, ya sé que tengo que superarlo pero no puedo<br>M. ikuko: y no has pensando deshacerte del departamento  
>Serena: No, cualquier cosa pídanme grítenme si es lo que quieran pero no me pidan eso<br>Luna:(pensando) no entiendo de que hablan  
>: Serena y cuando piensas entrar, todo este tiempo solo fuiste al día siguiendo de lo que paso<br>Serena: no te preocupes mañana voy a ir... pensaba ir en la noche pero creo que iré temprano como arreglo todo  
>: eso me parece muy bien quieres que te acompañe<br>Serena: no mamá esto es algo que lo tengo hacer sola  
>-fin de flash back-<br>las chicas contaron todo lo que paso antes que Darién llegara  
>en el departamento de serena<br>Serena: se dirige al portero  
>Portero: buenos dias señoritas<br>Molly: buenos dias  
>SERena: buenos días aqui le traigo un pequeño desayuno como agradecimiento<br>al cabo de una hora  
>serena y Molly estan en la cocina<br>Molly: creo que ya esta todo así que vamos a comprar  
>Serena: de acuerdo... vamos abajo esta la camioneta<br>Despues de que serena y Molly hicieron las compras se estan dirigiendo al Crow ya que le habia dicho a Molly que tenia que hacer algo importante  
>de regreso en el Crown se encontraban las chicas, luna, artemis, y Darién cuando mina esta mirando por la ventana ve que una camioneta negra con lunas oscuras se para en la entrada del Crow<br>Mina: miren esa camioneta  
>Darién: pero que raro hace tiempo ya no la he visto<br>Lita: como ya no la has vuelto a ver?  
>Darién: esa camioneta es la unica que hay en japon... se dice que una familia la compro para su hijo<p>

Mina: y tu conoces al chico  
>Darién: no... eso me contaron cuando estaba en la universidad<br>Mina: no puede ser! miren quien baja de la camioneta  
>(en eso ven que baja primero Molly)que ella es la novia! (en eso ven que de la parte del conductor baja serena) que no puede ser!<br>Serena y Molly entran al Crown y todas las personas de ahi se las quedan viendolas claro que era por la historia de la camioneta  
>serena y Molly se sientan a la mesa consiguiente a la de las chicas y Darién<br>Molly: serena creo que aun recuerdan la historia de tu camioneta  
>Serena: no puede ser que aunque paso mucho tiempo todavia lo recuerden<br>Darién: recordar que? serena me puedes decir como es que tienes esa camioneta?  
>Serena: eso a ti no te incumbe... yo solo he venido para poner fin a esta relación (dandole la sortija que le dio Darién antes que se valla a e.e.u.u)<br>Chicas: que!...  
>Rey: serena merecemos una explicación!<br>Serena: bueno quieren la verdad?... pues si esa es mi camioneta ... y ya no estoy dispuesta a estar contigo Darién.. así que adios vamos Molly a recoger mis cosas de la casa de mis padres  
>las chicas y Darién se quedan atonitos por lo que han escuchado<br>en la casa de los tsukino  
>Serena: hola mamá<br>M. ikuko: hola hija... creí que ibas a estar en tu departamento  
>serena. lo que pasa es que voy a regresar a mi hogar... y vine por mis cosas<br>M. ikuko: eso es bueno entonces te ayudo a arreglar tus cosas... hola Molly  
>Molly: buenos días… y no se preocupe que yo la voy a ayudar<br>M. ikuko: y como van a transportar las cosas  
>Molly: serena decidió sacar la camioneta<br>M. ikuko: que bueno hija  
>serena: ustedes tienen razón no puedo seguir engañándome... esa es mi casa aunque ya no este...<br>M. ikuko: tranquila hija veras que todo algún día se va a acabar todo esté sufriendo  
>Serena: (subiendo las escaleras con Molly) bueno me voy a arreglar las cosas...<p>

**CAPITULO III**

Serena y Molly ya habían terminado de empacar la ropa y están subiendo las maletas a la camioneta cuando aparecieron las chicas y Darién

Lita: miren están subiendo maletas a la camioneta

Darién: lo que no entiendo es cómo es que ella sabe la camioneta… (suspirando)si tan solo hubiera escuchado completa la historia

Ami: que acaso hay más?

Darién: si pero como tenía que ir a dejar unos libros ya no escuche más

En eso observan como serena lleva a la camioneta unas maletas

Darién: (corriendo hacia ella) serena! Espera

Serena: (sin emoción alguna) que quieres?

Darién: que pasa… porque todas estas maletas? (en eso es interrumpido por la mama de serena)

: (desde la entrada de la casa) serena vas a llevar tu cámara y tu computadora

Serena: (volteándose a contestar) no mamá recuerda que allá ya tengo a demás samy necesita la computadora recuerda que allá está la laptop

Rey: serena tú no tienes laptop

Serena: que hacen aquí… y no tengo porque decirles las cosas que tengo o no! … además ya me tengo que ir

Molly: (apareciendo por el balcón y no nota la presencia de las chicas y Darién) Serena te llaman por tu celular para saber aque hora vas a llevar la camioneta para su mantenimiento

Serena: diles que lo llevo el viernes en la tarde porque la voy a tener ocupada

Ami: serena por favor explícanos que es lo que esta pasando a donde te vas?

Serena: ustedes no son nadie para pedirme explicaciones, pero lo que si te voy a decir es que me voy a mi casa

Rey: ahora nos vas a decir que esta no es tu casa

Serena: (cerrando la maletera) pues no… esta casa de mis padres… (gritando) Molly apúrate!

En eso sale Molly y sin decir palabra alguna sube a la camioneta

Serena: chau mamá chau samy…

Samy: (ignorando a las chicas y a Darién) y cuando vendrás a visitarnos

Serena: pronto… lo prometo pronto

M. Ikuko: ánimos hija cuídate

Serena: nos vemos familia… (Dirigiéndose a las chicas) adiós

En eso todos miran como serena sube al auto y se van

Luna: si no estuviera encerrada me fuera detras de ella

Samy: no te preocupes ella me dijo que ese candado lo abriera mañana

Mina: porque no lo haces ahora?

Samy: por dos razones… la primera si lo hiciera se irían detrás de ella y segundo mañana me va a llamar para decirme la clave

En la camioneta

Serena: gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo

Molly: no te preocupes… además hago todo esto con segunda intensión

Serena: y cual es si se puede saber

Molly: el que regresa la verdadera serena… la que se vestía refinadamente, la que lucía su pelo suelto, la que sacaba las mejores notas, etc.

Serena: sabes yo no hago eso porque… esa persona siempre me daba ánimos y era mi soporte y yo me prometí que…

-Inicio de flash back-

Mirando cómo sale un avión del hospital de Tokio

Serena: te prometo que cuando vuelvas yo seré la misma… (agarrándose el cabello en dos coletas) pero hasta eso seré otra ya que solo contigo puedo hacer todas estas cosas

-fin de flash back-

Molly: pero ya han pasado tres años… y haces todas las cosas opuestas a lo que eres… estas siendo egoísta contigo misma

Serena: estoy consciente de eso… déjame pensarlo

En el templo Hikama

Lita: no entiendo lo que está pasando porque si serena fuera dueña de la camioneta eso quiere decir que…

Rey: que pasa lita acaso tú sabes algo que nosotras ignoremos

Lita: antes de que Ami ingresara al colegio de Jumban había escuchado…

-Inicio de flash back-

Chico1: ojalá que tengan tiempo para que me expliquen unas preguntas de matemática

Chico2: dicen que la chica es muy buena y que maneja cuatro idiomas

Chica3: dicen que ella es muy linda, refinada y sobre todo inteligente

Chico2: ayer escuche que los padres del chico le han regalado una camioneta para que ambos se transportaran como están de concurso en concurso

Chica 3: si y que en la tabla de méritos se encuentran los dos empatados en primer puesto

-fin de flash back-

Rey: pero si eso fuera cierto significaría que la chica es serena pero eso es imposible ya que ella es todo lo contrario

Amy: pero eso se puede solucionar con ir a la biblioteca de la prepa

Mina: porque lo dices

Amy: porque he escuchado que ahí hay un archivo con todas las tablas de mérito desde el año que se inauguró

Lita: solo que para poder ir tendrá que ser el domingo cuando abran para saber los horarios

Amy: pero si lo que escuchó lita es del todo correcto ahí abra hasta fotografías

Ya han trascurrido varias horas desde que serena y Molly están arreglando el departamento cuando solo falta un cuarto

Molly: solo falta este cuarto (abriendo la puerta)

Serena: nooooooooooo! (pero ya era tarde el cuarto ya estaba abierto)

Molly: que significa esto serena?

Serena: cuando me dio la sorpresa del departamento me dijo

-inicio de flash back-

V1: claro mi niña no te preocupes, pero pasa inspecciona... (con una sonrisa)

Serena inspeccionó todo y cuando llego a una habitación vacía

Serena: y esta habitación porque está vacía

V1: aquí mi niña guardaremos todo los recuerdos que hagan feliz a ti y/o a mí… te gusta la idea

-Fin de flash back-

Serena: por eso es que hay tantas fotografías desde la que nacimos hasta la de un día antes del accidente

Molly: ahora entiendo… pero serena tranquila

Serena: no lo puedo evitar al entrar a este cuarto y recordar lo feliz que era y como era

Molly: pero está en tus manos serlo nuevamente

Serena: no Molly… la vida me lo quito y con él se fue la "verdadera serena" como le dices

Por la noche Molly ya estaba durmiendo en el segundo cuarto, mientras que serena estaba en la primera

Serena: (pensando) se siente tan solo el departamento… (Soltando unas lágrimas) te extraño… te extraño mucho

**Capítulo IV**

Han pasado días desde que las chicas vieron por última vez ha serena, al día siguiente que ella partió Samy llego al templo y solo abrió la jaula de Luna y se marchó sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando ya era domingo temprano

En el aeropuerto de Tokio

V1: ya llegue mi niña, hubiera llegado antes pero se tuvo que suspender el vuelo por el clima… ahora si mi niña… solo espero que me perdones por no avisarte que me salvaron la vida… (Suspirando) no aguanto las ganas de verte después de tanto tiempo

En el departamento de serena

Molly: buenos días serena

Serena: buenos días Molly (le dice mientras salía de la cocina con desayuno para ambas)

Molly: serena… ahora hay que ir a ver los horarios… que tal si ahora te vistes como antes

Serena: pero…pero… de acuerdo pero solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides… que te parece si ahora dejamos a la camioneta aquí y nos vamos en taxi

Molly: gracias amiga… vas a ver que te vas a sentir cómoda… de acuerdo pero si es así vamos de una vez  
>Serena: espera me cambio y nos vamos<p>

En el templo Hikama

Rey: chicas listas

Todas: si!

Lita: ahora por fin sabremos la verdad

En la puerta del condominio

Portero: buenos días señoritas

Molly y serena: buenos días

Portero: señorita veo que volvió a ser usted

Serena: si viendo como me vaya ahora seguiré así… bueno nos vemos… la camioneta no la llevamos aquí le encargo las llaves no las quiero llevar en vano

Portero: de acuerdo, entonces que tengan buen día

Serena y Molly se alejan en un taxi llamado previamente. Cuando en eso aparece otro

V1: buenos días Roberto… cuanto tiempo sin verte

Portero: buenos días como sabe mi nombre y como es que pudo pasar?

V1: no me digas que ya no me reconoces

Roberto: (con lágrimas en los ojos) está vivo… no lo puedo creer!

V1: felizmente los doctores de allá me pudieron salvar, aunque parecía que iba a quedar discapacitado por eso ya no tuvieron noticias mías… antes de ayer me dieron de alta y lo primero que hice fue arreglar todo para volver aquí junto a mi niña… por cierto la has visto?

Roberto: esta semana ha regresado al departamento… desde el accidente vino una sola vez pero desde ahí solo venia y miraba desde aquí… y se acaba de ir en taxi que estaba delante suyo

V1: en taxi? Y la camioneta?

Roberto: está aquí adentro… sino me equivoco como tenía que ir a la preparatoria no quiso llevarla para que no crean que usted está vivo y la agobien con preguntas… pero aquí me dejó las llaves

V1: bueno entonces voy a darle una sorpresa… le encargo la maletas

Roberto: de acuerdo de seguro estará muy contenta de saber que está vivo y que no la olvidado

V1: eso sería como olvidarme a mí mismo

En la preparatoria Jumban habían llegado las chicas excepto Rey ya que cuando estaban saliendo su abuelito la llamó quedando que se encontrarían en el Crown junto con los gatos; Ami, lita y mina se dirigían a la biblioteca cuando escucharon

Chico1: volvió… vamos a verla!

Chico2: dicen que siguió aquí pero que se mantuvo oculta cambiando su aspecto

Chico1: qué esperas vamos!

Lita: creo que ya no necesitaremos entrar… la respuesta se encuentra ahí (señalando un tumulto)

Ami: pues vamos… que esperamos

Cuando llegaron la vieron por detrás una chica de estatura normal con pelo dorado largo con una falda azul y con un top descubierto por la espalda y por delante un escote en V

Mina: es hermosa ven que no es…. (cuando estaba de terminar la frase la rubia se da la vuelta) serena?!

Chico1: qué bueno que ha regresado la extrañábamos tanto!

Chico2: los concursos no eran los mismos

Chica 3: ahora de seguro todo volverá a ser como antes

Serena: hola! (con una dulce sonrisa) pero porque me dicen que he vuelto si siempre seguí aquí

Chico1: pero nosotros nos referimos a la verdadera serena Tsukino, no a la falsa que andaba con esas chicas

Serena: ya veo… pero… (con una tristeza en su voz) no todo será como antes ya que… (y es interrumpida por un grito)

V1: MI NIÑA! (un chico alto piel blanca, con pelo rubio corto de ojos azules, como decían todos todo un complemento para la chica con los mismos rasgos)

Todos los chicos voltearon y vieron la tan famosa camioneta negra y a ÉL delante de ella

Serena: (con asombro y lágrimas en los ojos corre hacia él gritando) VOLVISTE! NI NIÑO ESTAS VIVO!

Cuando serena llega él la alza y la da vueltas y vueltas y cuando la baja se miran tiernamente él le coloca sus brazos por su cintura y ella corresponde poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él… el amor de su vida el que un accidente los separó por tres largos años y al que la vida hoy le devuelve, con un beso que comenzó tierno y que a cada segundo se hacía más apasionado ante la vista atónita de todos y más aun de las chicas que no creían lo veían y escuchan

Chico1: está vivo y lo mejor es que regresó ahora si todo será igual que antes

Chico2: volveremos a ver los puntajes perfectos en los exámenes más difíciles

Lita ante lo escuchado se dirige a ellos

Lita: disculpen a que se refieren

Chico1: que no sabe ellos son los más inteligentes de esta preparatoria siempre sus notas eran 98,99 y 100 de esas nunca bajaban

Chico2: ellos habla cuatro idiomas perfectamente son muy buenos en todas las materias e incluso más que esa tal Ami Mizuno

Volviendo con la parejita aún sumidos en sus besos, se separan al observar que todos los presentes los estaban observando

Voz: mi niña volví… no sabes lo tanto que me hacías falta

Serena: ni niño… mi Peter no te imaginas la falta que me has hecho… si es un sueño no quiero que nadie me despierte (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Peter: no mi niña este no es un sueño… estoy vivo perdóname por no avisarte como estaba pero no quería que me vieras postrado en un cama pero por ti hice todo lo posible para recuperarme y en cuanto me dieron de alta lo primero que hice fue venir a tus brazos… mi niña

Serena: nunca más te vayas… de mi lado… a mí no me hubiera importado verte en una cama con solo saber que estabas vivo… (dice todo esto con lágrimas por su rostro)

Peter: (limpiado las lágrimas de "su niña" como le decía) claro que no, siempre estaré a tu lado… pero ahora necesito hacer algo me acompañas a la dirección para que como antes estemos juntos siempre juntos!

Serena: por su puesto… recuerda siempre estaré a tu lado

En otra parte del patio

Mina: entonces es cierto ella es …

Amy: y porque durante todo este tiempo nos ha estado engañando?

Peter agarrando por la cintura a serena van caminando cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de una peli roja se detienen

Peter: (con una sonrisa) hola Molly… a los años

Molly: (con lágrimas en los ojos) hola Peter… no puedo creer que estés aquí… sabes te tardaste mucho

Peter: pues créelo y (mirando a serena) esta vez no me voy si no es con mi niña… y Kevin no lo veo?

Molly: (con una sonrisa) todavía no llega y me dijo que nos encontrábamos en el Crown

Peter: ok... nos acompañas a la dirección hacemos todo y nos vamos al Crown

Molly por la emoción solo asintió con la cabeza… Peter agarrando por la cintura a serena y junto a ella Molly, solo faltaba Kevin para que estén los "cuatro mosqueteros" como les decía la profesora Mónica, todos los presentes se los quedaron viendo y más aún mina, lita y Ami que no podían ver lo que creían

Mina: (con pena) entonces mi amiga de los extraordinarios solo era una farsa

Lita: (todavía en shock) ahora si quiero saberlo todo

Ami: (con vos defraudada) entonces cada vez que le explicaba algo ella siempre lo supo y por qué no mantuvo esas notas?

Lita: hay que afrontarla y esta vez nos tendrá que responder todo

**Capítulo V**

En el departamento de Darién este se encontraba mirando una fotografía de serena y él

Darién: porque serena… porque te vas de mi lado,,, después de todo lo que hemos pasado… por qué? Voy a luchar por tú amor… vas a ver que te volveré a conquistar… (suspirando) creo que está pasando lo que más temía… no debí ser tan frío con ella… voy a caminar un poco

En la dirección de la preparatoria Jumban

Secretaria: buenos días jóvenes se les ofrece algo

Molly, Serena y Peter: buenos días

Peter: venimos a hablar con la directora

Secretaria: ella en este momento no puede atender a nadie

Peter: le puede decir que la busca "sus niños"

Secretaria: "sus niños"?

Peter: solo dígale eso

La secretaria se dirige a la oficina

Directora: qué pasa?

Secretaria: afuera hay unos alumnos que desean hablar con usted

Directora: ya te dije que hoy no quiero recibir a nadie

Secretaria: se los dije y me dijeron que le diga que son "sus niños"

Directora: (se para abruptamente) pues que espera hágalos pasar de inmediato!

Secretaria: (con gotitas en la cabeza) pero… pero… (suspirando) ya voy

Directora: (pensando) que bueno que regresaron…

En eso entran Molly y Peter abrazando a serena por la cintura

Los tres: buenos días Sr. Directora

Directora: (emocionada) buenos días chicos… qué bueno que ya te hayas recuperado Peter… serena por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto

Serena: (con gotitas tipo anime) yo me acabo de enterar hace unos minutos

Directora: qué?

Peter: así es ni bien me dieron de alta vine para Japón y acabo de llegar… (mirando a serena con amor) mi niña no sabía nada… le acabo de dar la sorpresa

Directora: ha bueno si es así… (con voz de duda) y se va a quedar en Tokio

Peter: ha eso venia… me permitiría regresar y … (con la mirada hacia el suelo) si se pudiera estar los cuatro juntos (serena, Molly, kevin, Peter)

Directora: (de cara seria a una sonrisa en el rostro) pues claro ese será mi regalo de bienvenida

Peter: (levantando la mirada) muchas gracias… en verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Directora: lo único que deseo a cambio es… es que… vuelvan esas notas que tanto orgullo de daban

Peter: (con cara de interrogación) habla como si ni niña también se hubiera ido?

Directora: por lo visto serena aun no te ha dicho todo lo que ha hecho mientras no estabas…

Peter: qué?

Serena: es una larga historia que luego te la contare

Peter: bueno…

Directora: Peter pero… si te acabas de recuperar en algo no te pienso consentir

Peter: qué… a qué se refiere?

Directora: a que educación física no llevaras...pero a cambio… llevaras otro pero eso te lo diré luego

Peter: de acuerdo

Directora: entonces eso es todo… no necesito darte el horario verdad serena?

Serena: sí… así es… muchas gracias

Directora: la única manera de agradecerme es que… (en eso es interrumpida por la rubia)

Serena: si lo sé… y no se preocupe que aunque demostré lo contrario… dentro de mí nada había cambiado

Directora: eso me alegra… muchas veces pensé que a ti también te había perdido… y que solo me quedaba esa tal Ami Mizuno… pero bueno supongo que tendrán que hacer muchas cosas así que nos vemos mañana y tu Peter mañana te mandaré a llamar para ver el curso

Peter: de acuerdo… muchas gracias

Todos: muchas gracias… hasta mañana

**Capítulo VI**

lita: tenemos que afrontarla y nos tiene que decir la verdad!

Ami: hay que tomarnos unos días y pensar detenidamente las preguntas que le vamos a hacer

Mina: (con la mirada baja) aunque no estoy segura de escuchar esa "verdad"

Lita: que les pasa chicas acaso no nos merecemos la verdad

ami. eso es cierto nos la merecemos

Mina: chicas mejor vamos al Crown... acuérdense que rey nos debe de estar esperando

por los pasillos de la preparatoria Jumban iban dos chicas un chico

Peter: que tal si vamos al Crow

serena: claro... además ahi debe de estar kevin

Molly: (con un levo sonrojo) si vamos

en el parque número 10

Darién: Serena voy a luchar por ti... como me arrepiento de esas citas en las que yo solo me ponía a leer mientras tú me hablabas...(en eso ve como la camioneta negra de serena) serena!... si voy al Crown lo más seguro es que te encuentre

en un auto se observa una pareja una de pelo aguamarina y la otra de pelo rubio corto

Haruka: que tal si vamos al Crow ahi deben estar ellas

Michuro: vamos... crees que...

Haruka: no lo sabremos hasta no llegar... y si es así no se lo que pueda pasar

en el Crow se encontraba

mina, amy y lita en una mesa

ami: (hablando por su celular) ok... ya veo... no te preocupes ya aparecerá... no te preocupes otro día será... cuando nos veamos te lo digo... bye

mina: que te dijo?

ami: que ha desaparecido Nicolás y que no podrá venir

Lita: que raro él no es de desaparecer así nomas... pero miren que bien luce ese chico

Entra Nicolás pero cortado el pelo y bien vestido

Nicolás: hola andrew

andrew: hola... acaso me conoces?

Nicolás: claro... ya entiendo no reconoces

andrew: mmm... disculpa pero no

Nicolás: soy yo... Nicolás

andrew: Nicolás?!... y se puede saber aque vine este repentino cambio de look

Nicolás: ps... porque mis tíos vienen

andrew: y solo por eso te hiciste semejante cambio

Nicolás: lo que pasa es que ellos me conocen así... y solo me vestía diferente para que una persona no me reconozca

andrew: que?... y se puede saber quién era esa persona

Nicolás: ps serena...

andrew: serena?

las chicas no entendían que tenía que ver serena en eso pero en eso se estacionó una camioneta

Nicolás: perdóname pero no te puedo contar es algo personal

andrew: ya veo...

serena estaba detras de Nicolás y habia escuhado muy bien lo que dijo (detras de ella estaba Molly y Peter)

Serena: pero ni pienses que por eso no te reconocí... claro que sabia muy bien que eras tú Nicolás

Nicolás al escuchar eso se quedo petrificado al igual que las chicas que había logrado escuchar

Nicolás se dio la vuelta lentamente y su rostro cambio al verlo ahí… su primo no lo podía creer

Nicolás: Peter?

Peter: hola primo!... por tu cara veo que no esperabas verme

Nicolás y Peter se dan un abrazo ya que no se había visto hace seis meses

Nicolás: claro que no… si hace medio año te deje en cama y solo podías mover un poco tus brazos (se dio cuenta de su imprudencia pero ya era demasiado tarde)

Serena: (al escuchar eso ella lo miro con tanta furia que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría más de 6 metros bajo tierra) como que hace medio año!... no te basto fingir tanto en apariencia como en que no me conocías sino que sabias donde y como estaba y no me lo dijiste!

En la mesa de las chicas

Lita: qué?... ahora resulta que se conocen ya no aguanto más voy a pedir una explicación (se levantó de la mesa las demás como estaban en shock no pudieron hacer nada)

En eso Nicolás que estaba por disculparse vio que venía lita

Nicolás: serena yo… (en tono serio)ya no estamos solos mejor vamos a otro lugar

Serena: qué? (pero era muy tarde lita estaba al lado de ellos)

Lita: como que ustedes ya se conocen?...

Serena: tienes razón Nicolás... este no es lugar... (Dirigiéndose a los demás) vámonos y tu Nicolás vienes con nosotros

Lita: de aquí no se van ni tú ni Nicolás… (la tomo del brazo) ahora vas a hablar y vas a decir toda la verdad!

Serena: (soltándose) pues si nos vamos y el día de la verdad no ha llegado

Nicolás hizo unas señas a los demás para retirarse y prefirieron obedecer ya que el lugar estaba demasiado tenso

Serena: y hasta ese día no pienso decir nada… (suspiro y dijo) no se preocupen que ese día está más cerca de lo que imaginan y todo volverá a la normalidad

Lita: al escuchar esas palabras se quedó sorprendida y vio cómo se marchaban

Mina y ami (se acercaron): que pasó ?

Lita repitió las palabras que dijo serena: "no pienso decir nada… no se preocupen que ese día está más cerca de lo que imaginan y todo volverá a la normalidad"

Ami: que habrá querido decir con eso

En el momento que todos acababan de subir a la camioneta llego Darién y por su tras kevin

Darién: serena! (gritó pero la camioneta no paró) te voy a recuperar… no me voy a dar por vencido

Kevin: será lo que imagino?… voy a averiguar eso (saca su celular y llama a Molly)

Al lado de Darién se estaciona el auto de Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: que pasa por que esa cara?

Darién: que otra cara puedo tener si mi princesa ya no me quiere

Haruka: que?

Darién: pero la voy a recuperar a costa de todo (diciendo esto se va a su departamento)

Michiru: creo que si es verdad nuestras sospechas… si es así

Haruka: solo tendremos que esperar… ya no podemos hacer nada

Kevin había hablado con Molly y ésta le había contado lo que estaba pasando y decidieron encontrase en el departamento de Peter y serena

Mientras en este serena y Nicolás estaba solos en la sala por pedido de ella

Serena: Nicolás !... como pudiste… sabias lo que estaba sufriendo y no me dijiste nada?

Nicolás: que querías que te dijera… si en ese momento tu apareciste toda diferente y parecías totalmente otra además cuando te lo iba a desir… paso

Serena: que paso… que vas a decir ah!

Nicolás: segura que quieres que lo diga!

Serena: SÍ

Nicolás: vi cuando tú espejo se rompió pero el que armaron era de "ella" no el tuyo de eso estoy seguro… y sabes muy bien lo que significa cuando se destruye un espejo

Serena: (agachó la mirada)….

Nicolás: ahora entiendes porque no te dije nada…

Al escuchar los gritos Molly y Peter se acercaron a la sala sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaban

Peter: Nicolás por qué me dijiste que no la habías visto

Serena: qué?

Nicolás: porque la serena que tienes en delante… no estaba…

Serena: basta!... (se acercó a Peter) no preguntes nada y disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda

Peter: que?...

Nicola: como que el tiempo que les queda?

Molly: chicos cálmense… se supone que este día es de alegría por el regreso de Peter

Nicolás: disculpen pero necesito hacer una llamada

**Capítulo VII**

Mientras que en el templo de rey

Rey: aló templo Hikama

Nicolás voz: buenos días señorita rey

Rey: (enojada)Nicolás donde has estado por que desapareciste sin decir nada

Nicolás voz: disculpe señorita por eso llamo… además que quería avisar que no podré ir hasta mañana en la tarde

Rey: como que no vas a venir ?

Nicolás voz: lo siento señorita rey hasta luego (colgó)

Abuelo de rey: rey! Hasta que te encontré…

Rey: me buscabas abuelito

Abuelo de rey: si… alístate que vamos a salir

Rey: adonde si se puede saber?

Abuelo de rey: pos a comprar tu uniforme nuevo

Rey: qué? … pero si el semestre pasado me compraste uno

Abuelo de rey: ha verdad no te lo había dicho…

Rey: que cosa?

Abuelo de rey: que te he trasladado a la preparatoria jumban junto con tus amigas

Rey: ha… gracias abuelito

Abuelo de rey: de nada… además como siempre paras con ellas me imagine que te iba a dar mucho gusto

En el departamento de Darién

Darién se encontraba pensando: porque serena porque me haces esto? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? (en eso escucha una voz)

Voz: no te preocupes yo te amo… pero se paciente que en unos días volveremos a estar juntos

Darién: que?... quien dijo eso?... sal de donde estés serena… se que eres tú

Pero ya no escucho respuesta alguna

En el departamento de Peter

Todo estaba en un profundo silencio nadie decía nada solo miradas de tristeza, de duda, de amor, pero este silencio se rompió cuando sonó el timbre del departamento

Peter: yo voy

Abre la puerta y ahí estaba su amigo de la infancia al que no veía hace tres años desde el accidente

Kevin: qué bueno que volviste cuando me lo dijo Molly no lo podía creer

Peter: pues créelo, he vuelto

Se dan un abrazo sincero donde se podía notar que había muchas emociones encontrabas

Peter: pasa… ahí están los demás (señalando a la sala)

Kevin: gracias…

Peter: (cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la sala) miren quien llego

Serena: qué bueno que llegaste… aquí había una personita que te estaba extrañando mucho

Molly: (se pone roja como un tomate y dirigiéndose a su amiga)

Kevin: hola Molly, serena, Nicolás?

Nicolás: hola kevin

Kevin: creo que todos hemos vuelto a ser los mismos

Peter: ahora sí creo que merezco que todos me digan lo que paso en mi ausencia ya "vuelto a ser los mismos" lo estoy escuchando demasiadas veces y por diferentes personas

Todos excepto Peter: jajajajaja

**Capítulo VIII**

Mansión Tenoh

Michiru: Algo raro esta pasando

Haruka: Michiru tengo algo que contarte y espero me perdones por no habértelo dicho antes

Michiru: que pasa Haruka… hablame claro

Haruka: prométeme que me vas a escuchar de principio a fin sin interrumpirme a pesar de lo que te diga

Michiru. Deacuerdo

Haruka: primero vamso a tu habitación para que no nos interrumpan (Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas caminaron)

Haruka. Primero que todo quiero que sepas que te amo y si no te lo dije antes fue porque no lo creí necesario y porque quería olvidar… bueno lo que sucede es que yo ya conocía a serena tsukino pero no a la que ustedes conocen (Michiru puso cara de interrogación) lo que sucede es que serena era compañera de preescolar de mi primo Peter no lo conoces, desde muy niños andaban juntos y nuestros padres de los tres eran grandes amigos de la universidad los tres crecimos serena era una niña hermosa de la cual mi primo a muy temprana edad se enamoraron siempre paraban juntos yo al ser mayor que ellos andaba un poco menos mi tío y el papa se serena al ver que esto le preguntaron a ellos si en verdad se gustaban y ellos dijeron que si y como ellos paraban viajando dejaron de tutora a una profesora su nombre es Mónica pues ella los había visto crecer y les compro un departamento para ellos así cuando les daba sus rabietas o solo acompañarse mientras nuestros padres salían de viaje se podrían quedar ahí al fin de acabo se presumía boda cuando sean adultos… y para que les dieron el departamento a los pocos días se habían instalado eran chicos muy inteligentes en su año tenían dos amigos que se llamaban Molly y kelvin los cuatro era bueno alumnos los mejores a nivel nacional así que mi tío me pidió que le enseñase a manejar a Peter y le saco una licencia especial para que se puedan transportar y una camioneta negra y como era la única del país así evitaban que le robasen y los cuatro mosqueteros como les decían paraban de concurso en concurso pasaba el tiempo y las cosas iban realmente fantástico podría decir luego decidí contarle a mi padre mi preferencia sexual y lo rechazo absolutamente por eso es que me puso en ese internado donde me conociste al poco tiempo me llego una carta de un primo de Peter por el lado de su mamá donde me contaba que haba tenido un accidente que estaba en coma y que lo habían llevado a Alemania pero que estaba muy grave y que antes de perder el conocimiento pidió que dijeran que había muerto porque no quería hacer sufrir a su niña como le decía a serena y que no sabían si algún dio se recuperaría del coma y se recuperaba en qué condiciones… quería ir a verlo o mínimo a serena pero como mi padre había dado órdenes precisa de no dejarme salir (mientras contaba todo esto tenía los ojos y los puños cerrados del sufrimiento de estos recuerdos) luego cumplí mi mayoría de edad y te conocí tú eras mi mundo cuando pude salir fui en busca de serena mi familia pero me entere que se habían mudado tras el accidente fui a ver el departamento pero me encontré que después del accidente nadie había vuelto y que no sabía dónde vivía ahora alguno de ellos y luego comenzó todo esto de ser Sailor scout y volví a ver a serena pero vestía y se comportaba completamente y cuando me vio se hizo que no me conocía quise hablar con ella pero nunca pude, averigüe su nueva dirección y visite a sus padres y me contaron que el día que se llevaron a Peter ella cambio completamente su forma de ser sus notas como si fuera otra y fue así no la reconocí por eso me comportaba de esa manera… pero ahí no acaba todo yo estaba comprometida con Nicolás y para que veas que el mundo es muy chiquito el Nicolás que te hablo es el mismo que trabajaba con Rey, ninguno de nosotros se quería casar por eso yo dije sobre mi preferencia sexual y él dijo que no se quería casar sin amor, cuando lo volví conversamos y me conto la situación de Peter y lo que había pedido y que había regresado con la intención de contarle todo a serena pero se encontró con la misma sorpresa que yo y no dijo nada luego resulto que serena estaba con Darién y dijeran todo lo que esperaba con la venida de Tokio de Cristal y ninguno de nosotros dijo nada más… un día vino alegre a contarme que Peter se estaba recuperando pero había pasado algo muy triste había visto cuando a serena le rompieron el espejo de los sueños y el que habían recuperado era de sailor moon asi que no vio sentido contarle total todo indicaba que había olvidado a Peter de alguna manera ninguno de nosotros le perdonamos eso pero luego entendimos que ella había seguido su vida y que la que estaba a hora con nosotros era Sailor Moon.

Pero ahora cuando estábamos por el parque vi la camioneta y vi a Peter eso me hace suponer que la verdad saldrá al descubierto y no sé qué vaya a pasar lo único que sé es que las cosas han o van a cambiar y quería contarte antes de que te enteraras… ahora si dime algo lo que sea

Michiru:(solo se levantó de su asiento y con la mirada a otro lado abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera)

Haruka: Michiru por favor hablemos

Michiru: lárgate y si mañana no estás en esta casa sería mejor

Haruka: siento mucho que todo esto suceda pero quería decirte yo misma todo esto… lo único que quiero que recuerdes es que te amo.

Y así fue como esta pareja acabo su relación, Haruka decidió respetar la decisión así que cogió su casaca y se fue con su auto,,, al ir alejándose se dio cuenta que perdió a Michiru y si ella no estaba prefería vivir una farsa ya que la única persona con la que se sentía realmente bien era con ella ese era el último día de Haruka desde mañana se uniría con su familia y trataría de engañarlos diciendo que todo fue un acto de rebeldía.

La noche transcurrió muy lentamente para todos

Haruka: bueno creo que ahora que Michiru me ha apartado de su vida, es mejor que siga con mi farsa asi que es necesario cambiar de look, en lugar de hablar sola mejor me cambio y que comience la función

En la casa de las exteriores

Hotaru: el día del eclipse se acerca y todo será como debió ser desde un principio, muchas verdades saldrán a la luz.

Setsuna: esto es muy raro… y más aun el mensaje que me llego del futuro

Michiru: que mensaje?

Setsuna: espera que llegue Haruka para decirles

Hotaru: es verdad, papa Haruka xq aun no se ha levantado?

Michiru: Ella ya…(fue interrumpida porque la puerta se abrió)

Haruka: buenos días, (Michiru la miraba enojada y antes que dijera algo) solo vine por unas cosas y me voy…

Hotaru: papa Haruka no vas a desayunar con nosotras?

Haruka: no Hotaru solo voy a recoger algunas y a decirles que me voy

Setsuna: te vas? a dónde?

Haruka: si, a mi hogar

Hotaru: pero nosotras no somos tu hogar?

Haruka: ven Hotaru… (ella se acercó y se puso a tamaños con ella y con dulzura le dijo)… lo que pasa es que yo tengo una mamá, papá abuelos y todo lo demás que están en un lugar muy lejos de aquí… me aleje de ellos por problemas y solo había una razón que hacia que yo me quedara aquí en japon (mirando a michiru), pero como ya no existe esa razón me voy

Hotaru: (entre lágrimas abrazo a Haruka) no me olvides siii

Haruka: jamás… si alguna vez tengo una bebé desearía de todo corazón que fuera como tú, asi que por favor deja que vaya por mis cosas para asi no sufrir con esta despedida ni tu ni yo.

Y asi fue entre sollozos Haruka recogía sus cosas

Haruka entro a la que por mucho tiempo fue la habitación q compartía con michiru saca una maleta y metió todo menos ropa… todo le traia tantos recuerdos cuando entro al internado, conoció a michiru, a setsuna, a hotaru ella le traia mas recuerdos pues aunque a paso veloz la vio crecer y aunque no tuviera nada que ver con esto ella sufria por la separación pues como desde un principio le llamo "papa Haruka" y aunque era ella mujer le daba gusto cuando llegaba a casa y ella corria a sus brazos; de mi Michiru se espero una mejor reacción pues esperaba que la entendiera por todo lo que había pasado pero ella también era consciente del engaño nunca pensó contarle su pasado pues creyó que al no volver Peter todo seguiría como estaba, las cosas de ahora en adelante son inciertas…

Cuando salí de la habitación me las encontré todas en silencio y cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos

Haruka: bueno ya me voy… adiós

Hotaru: (corrió a los brazos de papa Haruka) te quiero, nunca te voy a olvidar y espero no me olvides

Haruka: (me agache para estar a la altura de mi pequeña) yo tampoco te olvidare, siempre estarás en mi corazón (me acerque a su oído y le dije) me comunicare contigo pero a tu celular

En el departamento

Nicolás: por lo visto todos aun duermen voy a dejarles el desayuno listo y voy a comprar un poco de ropa

Tal y como lo dijo Nicolás lo hizo

en el centro comercial

(por la derecha de la tienda)

Haruka: haber necesito comprar vestidos algunos jens haber aquí hay ropa bonita…

(por la izquierda de la tienda)

Nicolás: haber necesito un poco de ropa, aquí…

**CAPITULO IX **

Haruka salía del probador de damas con un vestido azul a las rodillas corte princesa, se estaba viendo en el espejo pues había pasado muchos años de la última vez que se puso uno cuando escucho

¿?: con ese vestido te ves tan hermosa, que me parece ver a una diosa

Haruka: (no puede ser… está aquí frente mío)… acaso es esta una señal (dijo en un susurro pero audible para él)

¿?: una señal de que?... de lo nuestro?... qué pasa por qué tiemblas?... ven aquí te conozco demasiado para saber que necesitas un abrazo

Haruka: Nicolás… me conoces tan bien… lo siento tanto tantoooo… (en ese momento los dos se fundieron en un abrazo que transmitían cariño, comprensión, incluso amor?)

Nicolás: hemos crecido juntos… es lógico que te conozca asi como tú a mí… que paso? porque desapareciste?... le pregunte a tu padre y me dijo que huiste de casa

Haruka: tengo tantas cosas que contarte… solo espero que me comprendas… ahora más que nunca necesito de ti

Nicolás: tu sabes que siempre contaras conmigo… el que no seas mi esposa, no cambia que siempre estare para ti, aunque cuando desapareciste no entendí porque lo hacias… y yo también tengo tantas cosas que contarte

En el departamento de Peter y serena… específicamente en el cuarto de ellos

Peter: buenos días mi niña

Serena: Buenos días mi niño… hace cuanto que despertaste?

Peter: lo suficiente para verte despertar… no tienes idea cuanto te extrañado… muchas veces tuve miedo de no verte nunca más

Serena: yo sabia que un día ibas a despertar aunque no sabia cuando

Peter. Pero como?... no se suponía que tu no sabias nada?

Serena: eso era lo que te tenia que contar… por favor deja que te cuente todo y luego preguntas siiii.

Peter: de acuerdo… pero me estas asustando

Serena: No se si lo sepas pero cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de mi le dijeron que tendría gemelas pero cuando nacimos mi hermana Serenity murió a la hora y media de nacer, el tema trataron de evitarlo por eso es que muy pocos lo saben… te preguntaras que tiene que ver esto pues veras el dia que te llevaron yo pensé suicidarme pues tu estado era critico y no podría vivir sin tu presencia entonces ocurrió…

-Inicio de flash back-

V1: hola, me comprometo a sanarlo completamente siempre y cuando me hagas un favor

Serena: quien eres?... por que te pareces tanto a mi?

V1: pues muy simple soy tu hermana gemela

Serena: pero cómo?

Hermana: muy simple, hace muchos años existía un reino en la luna el cual tenia como una reina de nombre Selene ella tuvo una hija que se enamoro del príncipe de la tierra, pero Beryl los mató y destruyo el reyno de la luna, pero la reina con su gran poder logro mandarlos a la tierra con todos sus guerreros para que ahí tuvieran una nueva oportunidad para ser felices, pero algo salió diferente y a la hora de renacer nos dividimos tu no tenías poderes, pero tenías una inteligencia única además que tu forma de ser es delicada y yo soy todo lo contrario, además que mi salud no fue buena y fallecí a la hora y media de nacer. Por qué te cuento esto es que porque hay enemigos que quieren dañar a toda la gente que habita la tierra y como te mencione tú no tienes poderes y quiero fusionarme como siempre debió ser y combatir con los enemigos junto a las guerreras que han renacido

Serena: y si hago lo que me pides me prometes que vas a sanar a mi niño

V1: si lo prometo

Serena: pero que le diré cuando regrese? Eso no importa cuando este aqui…(es interrumpida)

V1: espera… tu niño no va a regresar hasta que todo acabe

Serena: cómo? Y cuánto va a durar todo esto?

V1: no lo se… pero te prometo que una vez que todo acabe te regresare a tu niño y tu vida… hasta eso veré la forma de que al separarnos mi Endimión entienda todo

Serena: Endimión?

V1: es el príncipe de la tierra… era mi novio

Serena: conste que todo lo hago por mi niño (mirando como sale un avión del hospital de Tokio) te prometo que cuando vuelvas yo seré la misma… (Agarrándose el cabello en dos coletas) pero hasta eso seré otra ya que solo contigo puedo hacer todas estas cosas

-Fin de flash back-

Regresando con Haruka y Nicolás, se encontraban en un parque pero en una zona donde no había mucha gente

Nicolás: siempre pensé en todas las preguntas que te haría cuando te tuviera delante de mí pero ahora que te tengo aquí no sé qué decir

Haruka: (con una media sonrisa) entonces creo que lo mejor será que yo comience… un día llegué a casa y mi padre me dijo que en un mes seria nuestra boda, no entendía porque se tenía que meter en lo nuestro si bien nosotros teníamos planes y todo lo demás, me disgustó sobre manera lo que hizo y entonces le dije la mitad de mi verdad

Nicolás: la mitad? De lo que me contaste?

Haruka: sí, le dije que no aceptaba esa boda porque a mí me gustaban las mujeres

Nicolás: pero no le dijiste que era mujeres y hombres

Haruka: no, estaba enojada muy enojada y solo le dije la mitad entonces lo que hizo fue que mando a que me arreglen una maleta y me mando a un internado muy lejos de casa como aún era menor de edad él podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones

Nicolás: pero me hubieses llamado yo te habría ayudado

Haruka: quise hacerlo y en el momento que te iba a llamar, me durmieron no sé como pero lo hicieron cuando desperté ya estaba en el internado y habían dado órdenes de que no me dejaran salir ni comunicarme con nadie, el único consuelo que me quedaba era que por lo menos en ese internado podía correr coches, el tiempo pasaba, primero todos los días rogaba porque me encontraras y los días se hicieron semanas y estos se hicieron meses (con tristeza en los ojos ya que se había enseñado a no llorar)

Nicolás: (tomándola de las manos) perdóname, pero al día siguiente cuando fui a verte, tú papá me dijo que habías huido le pregunté porque y solo me contestó que te habías ido sin decir nada pero que había contratado a un amigo que era investigador para que te buscará siempre iba para saber si tenían noticias tuyas quise contratar a otro, pero me convencieron que habían contratado al mejor te busque por todo París pero nada, entonces me avisaron que Peter había sufrido un accidente cuando dió signos de que se salvaría pero no sabían aun en qué condiciones, vine a Japón a buscar a Serena pero ella se hizo la que no me conocía primero pensé que era por la forma en que me había disfrazado pero un día cuando me decidí en decirle la verdad unos seres extraños le habían roto su "espejo de los sueños" y según había escuchado a las chicas cuando eso sucedía la persona moría, pero otros 3 seres se sacrificaron y reconstruyeron su espejo

Haruka: entonces tú sabes que yo (interrumpiéndola)

Nicolás: que eres una Sailor, sí escuché como las chicas mencionaron tu nombre

Haruka: porque no me buscaste? (bajando la mirada e intentó separar sus manos pero él no lo permitió)

Nicolás: claro que lo hice, pero te vi con una chica creo que se llama Michiru muy cariñosa, luego escuché a las chicas que dijeron que eran pareja, así que preferí dejarte ser feliz… pero porque estas triste, acaso se han peleado?

Haruka: cuando nunca llegaste por mí pensé que no te importaba y Michiru de alguna manera se convirtió en la persona que me daba fuerzas claro que ella no sabe nada de mi pasado siempre fue algo de lo que evité hablar con ella hasta ayer que Peter apareció, pero ella no reaccionó como me lo hubiera esperado ella me echó de su lado y con la aparición de Peter ya nada me importaba así que vine a comprar ropa de mujer ya que cuando entré al internado comencé a vestirme como hombre, en parte para darle cólera a mi padre

Nicolás: Que tonta es Michiru dejándote ir… en cambio yo fui un estúpido al no esmerarme en encontrarte pronto, ya que ahora es demasiado tarde (bajando la mirada) tú ya no sientes nada por mí

Haruka: (esta última declaración la dejó sorprendida) es que acaso tú aun sientes algo por mí?

Nicolás: (levantando la mirada con un rayo de esperanza) por supuesto! Nunca he dejado de amarte, mi amor por ti es tan grande que mientras estés feliz no importa ni donde ni con quien… ahora la pregunta es ¿sientes aún algo por mí?

Haruka: yo pensé que con el transcurso de los años te habías olvidado de mí y cuando te vi en el templo Hikama y actuaste como si fuera una desconocida y te fuiste rápido deduje que nuestro tiempo había terminado

Nicolás: me fui rápido porque estaba a punto de olvidar todo y correr a tu brazos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vi a Michiru en el lugar que yo hasta hace unos años tenía así que me fui, me dolía mucho y me duele de solo recordarlo

Haruka: (en un susurro) Nicolás…

Nicolás: pero aun no me has contestado ¿sientes aún algo por mí?

Haruka: sí, aun siento algo muy fuerte por ti pero…

Nicolás: no te preocupes, yo me esforzaré por reconquistarte (dándole un beso en ambas manos)… puedes dame una oportunidad?

Haruka: sí, quiero volver a ser feliz, sentirme plena y eso siempre lo he tenido a tu lado así que si quiero que nos demos una oportunidad

Nicolás poco a poco se fue acercando a Haruka aunque ella estaba nerviosa todos los recuerdos venían a su mente y él lo notó así que solo le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios iría poco a poco ahora que tenía una oportunidad no lo desaprovecharía…

Nicolás: tengo una gran idea (parándose) vamos

Haruka: a dónde?

Nicolás: es una sorpresa (tomaron un taxi antes de subirse Nicolás le indicó el lugar al chofer)

Regresando con Peter y Serena

Peter: (sorprendido) entonces con quien estoy en este momento

Serena: soy yo Serena, hubo una gran pelea en la que ella gastó mucha energía y ahora se encuentra recuperando fuerzas por eso estoy aquí y al parecer todo a acabado pues tu estas aquí, lo que aún no sé es como nos separaremos

Peter: muchas gracias por tu sacrificio (dándole un beso en los labios), ahora entiendo porque todos decían que habías cambiado

Serena: era algo raro pues ella hacia todo y yo era como decirlo como un fantasma que solamente miraba, pero

Peter: pero?

Serena: el día del eclipse tiene que ser la separación pero no sé cómo lo ira a hacer

Peter: pero el eclipse no es hoy? (vio la duda en los ojos de ella), no hay de qué preocuparse si pudo salvarme y según sé, han hecho muchas cosas parecidas estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien, así que mejor hay que cambiarnos para ir a clases

Serena: pero

Peter: todo va a estar bien (Peter se levantó cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño Serena habló)

Serena: prométeme que si algo malo llegara a pasar tú seguirás con tu vida

Peter: (sin voltearse a verla) no me pidas

Serena: pero es que (es interrumpida)

Peter: (sin voltearse a verla) tu eres mi niña mi vida así que no me pidas eso (cuando terminó de hablar entro al baño sin mirar atrás)

Serena: (sentada en la cama cerró sus ojos pues mantenía un dialogo interno) te amo tanto Peter pero también me da mucho miedo perderte ahora que te he recuperado… Serenity confió en que encuentres la manera de separarnos y así seguir vivas los cuatro merecemos ser felices

Peter: (en el baño) "pensamientos: mi niña no me pidas eso… no sé qué haría sin ti" (un par de lágrimas traicioneras)

Serena: hoy algo va a pasarlo sé lo siento y me da mucho miedo

Se fueron a clases todo parecía como antes la camioneta negra llegaba de él descendieron Peter que ayudó a Serena a la vez que Kelvin ayudaba a Molly a bajar una vez los cuatro caminaron hacia su salón todos los miraban, y entre esa multitud las chicas observaban expectantes pues hace una semana las cosas eran muy diferentes; el día pasó relativamente normal Peter y Rey fueron presentados, cuando los profesores hacían preguntas y nadie contestaba los chicos lo hacían como si fueran expertos en el tema un mensaje llegó al celular de Peter

Nicolás (msm): "Hola Peter, Haruka y yo pasaremos por ustedes al colegio"

Peter (msm): "Haruka? Tú Haruka?"

Nicolás (msm):"ella misma"

Peter (msm): "dónde están?"

Nicolás (msm): "estamos corriendo coches"

Peter (msm): "espero que solo sea eso"

Nicolás (msm): "estudia mejor, nos encontramos a la hora de la salida"

En casa que compartían Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru

Setsuna entró a la sala

Michiru: ¿Cómo está?

Setsuna: aunque le costó ya está durmiendo

Michiru: tienes idea que significará lo que dijo?

Setsuna: no lo sé, pero si me inquieta mucho

Michiru: a mí también… que te parece si vamos a ver a las chicas quizás Rey sepa algo más

Setsuna: de acuerdo… sé que no debo meterme pero ¿por qué Haruka se fue de la casa?

Michiru: Setsuna no quiero hablar de eso

Setsuna: respeto tu decisión pero

Michiru: pero nada…

Setsuna: de acuerdo ya no opinaré nada solo te digo que tarde o temprano se van a tener que ver recuerda que es una Sailor y por lo tanto luchamos juntas,

Michiru: voy a salir nos vemos a la salida del colegio de las chicas

Setsuna: está bien (esto último ni siquiera fue escuchado pues ya había salido)

Michiru tomó un taxi hacia el autódromo

Michiru (pensamiento) "soy una tonta no debí reaccionar de esa manera" (pensando en los momentos que habían compartido juntas no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado"

Taxista: ya llegamos Señorita

Una vez que entró se dio cuenta que se Haruka se encontraba corriendo se fue al lugar donde van los acompañantes de los corredores cuando entró se dio cuenta que el uniforme del copiloto no estaba se sorprendió pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas Haruka nuca le había permitido ser su copiloto cuando le preguntaba ¿Por qué? ella siempre evadía la pregunta, se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que solo cuando escuchó el carro estacionarse salió de sus pensamientos solo le dio tiempo a esconderse detrás de un estante pero nada le preparia para lo que vio ahí estaba Haruka con un hombre pero besándose cuando escuchó:

Nicolás: Ya eres una experta

Haruka: muchas gracias, pero todo tú me lo enseñes yo solo practique

Nicolás: entonces has sido buena niña y has hecho tu tarea jajajaja

Haruka: jajajaja… bueno voy a cambiarme para irnos

Nicolás: (en forma coqueta) deseas que te ayude?

Haruka: Nico!

Nicolás: solo decía

Haruka: es tan raro todo esto

Nicolás: a que te refieres?

Haruka: que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, al estar así contigo me hace recordar cuando éramos felices y teníamos muchos planes hacia el futuro y míranos ahora el tiempo ha pasado y nada de nuestra lista se ha cumplido (mirando hacia la pista)

Nicolás: (abrazándola por detrás) es verdad que las cosas no han salido como lo planeamos pero no significa que sea tarde para cumplirlos

Haruka: pero mi responsabilidad como Sailor

Nicolás: que seas Sailor no impide que tengas tu vida

Haruka: pero será muy difícil por no decir imposible tener una familia

Nicolás: eso es lo de menos, para ser feliz solo necesito de ti, lo demás no importa

Haruka: pero en los planes también había niños… y bueno yo no creo que pueda tener los cuidados necesarios

Nicolás: podemos adoptar o simplemente ser felices nosotros dos

Haruka: tenía razón

Nicolás: siempre la tienes, pero esta vez porque?

Haruka: contigo a mi lado puedo ser plenamente feliz, te amo (se volteó y le dio un beso)

Nicolás: (separándose y con una gran sonrisa) yo también te amo, bueno vamos (salieron cogidos de las manos sumergidos en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta de Michiru)

Michiru quien seguía escondida y en sus pensamientos "tan pronto me ha olvidado o es que acaso nunca dejó de amarlo, pero que tonta que soy ella confiaba en mí y cuando solo necesitaba comprensión la eché de casa, todo ha terminado espero seas feliz"

Salida del colegio en lugar de sonar la campana se escuchó un fuerte relámpago para las personas que siempre habían protegido la tierra eso no era un simple relámpago alguien había venido a atacar quien era y que querían no lo sabían se sentía más fuerte la energía en el parque entonces en el salón de clases las chicas; Mina, Lita, Amy y Rey se pararon dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida sin mirar atrás y sin hacer caso a los llamados de la profesora que les decían que no debían salir, mientras la profesora les gritaba Serena le dijo algo a Peter y después de un beso salió corriendo, según iban corriendo se iban transformando, Darién que estaba en el Hospital dejó a la paciente que estaba revisando y salió corriendo dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru llegaron juntas al parque Haruka y Nicolás estaban en un taxi

Haruka: Amor ve tu por los demás yo tengo que hacer otra cosa,

Nicolás: ah?... (Comprendiendo) tu deber?

Haruka: sí

Nicolás: cuídate mucho… te amo

Haruka: yo también TE AMO (le dio un beso)… deténgase por favor (una vez que bajo del taxi se ocultó para transformarse)

Un ser con apariencia de mujer con los cabellos ondulados pero rojizos lanzaba rayos destructores a todos, lanzó un rayo a una antena y tal y como lo hizo galaxia, ella aparició en todos los televisores incluso el cielo se hizo negro donde se podía verla

Maligna: Vamos guerreros que no piensan venir? O es que quieren que los llame por sus nombres de civiles? Jajajaja para todos los terrícolas les he preparado un video, a mí no me gusta las mentirás por eso les voy a enseñar lo que sus "héroes" les han escondido todos estos años y mientras las Sailor y Tuxedo Mask iban a luchar con la guerrera veían con horror como todas sus peleas sus transformaciones quedaban al descubierto cuando llegaron a la época en la que Darién se fue a EEUU la identidad de los Tree Lights quedaba al descubierto al igual de las muertes y cuando parecía que había acabo de transmitir todo vino la cereza del postre se mostró el trato que hizo serena con Serenity en el hospital eso dejó estupefactos a todos quien la conocían pero la sorpresa fue más para cuatro personas quienes eran nada más ni nada menos que Ikuko, Kenji, Sammy y Darién ahora entendían el gran cambio que sufrió de la noche a la mañana; pero en otros lugares la sorpresa era parecida pues de alguna manera muchos habían convivido con ellos incluso hace unos minutos estaban con ellos y parecían personas normales; y por fin llegaron todos al parque las ocho guerreras, Luna, Artemis, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, no había tiempo para preguntas y respuestas tenían que derrotarla y arreglar todo. Pero la maligna no espero mucho pues ni bien llegaron los comenzó atacar y comenzó la pelea, pero comenzaron aparecer varias malignas iguales a ellas y luchaban

La lucha parecía eterna los ataques iban y venían sailor moon podía ver que sus guerreras estaban cansadas y muy lastimadas si seguían así no dudarían mucho incluso Darién ahora estaba vestido con su armadura la cual estaba muy comprometida tenía que hacer algo pronto POV SERENA Y SAILOR MOON

SM: las chicas no creo que resistan más

SERENA: y si utilizas el cristal de plata?

SM: quisiera hacerlo pero si lo hago no podre cumplir la promesa que te hice

SERENA: pero si pierdes igual no cumpliras con la promesa y lo peor de todo es que las personas que amamos también perderían la vida

SM: entonces

SERENA: hazlo quizás tal vez en otra vida pueda tener la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado

SM: ambas nos merecemos ser felices… gracias por todo… HERMANA

Nadie se había percatado que sailor moon había vencido a la malinga que tenia delante suyo y antes de que otro se acercara un gran resplandor blanco la cubrió a la vez que flotaba cuando la luz se disipó las malignas estaban inmóviles, entonces dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde salió el gran resplandor entonces pudieron verla con su vestido de princesa y el cristal de plata en sus manos para las chicas y Darién que habían presenciado esta escena muchas veces antes con la única diferencia que en esta ocasión no sabia cual seria final estaban en shock pero solo una guerrera reaccionó primero

Haruka: no lo hagas!

Darién: no lo hagas!

Rey: si unimos nuestros poderes podremos vencer cualquier problema

Princesa Serena: Rey me gustaría que lo que dices fuera cierto… pero mirense sus cuerpos ya no dan mas tengo que salvar a todos

Amy: no nos dejes solas

Princesa Serena: no lo hare siempre las cuidaré de donde sea que esté

Haruka: (con la cabeza baja y entre lagrimas) que pasará con mi gatita?

Princesa Serena: te voy a repetir lo que me dice: querida Haruka gracias por todo despídeme de todos diles que los quiero y a mi niño dile que lo amé hasta el último momento y por que porfavor encuentre a alguien que lo ame mucho y con el que comparta su vida y tu Haruka se feliz… adiós

Haruka: xq tiene que ser así (llorando y cayendo de rodillas)

Princesa Serena: Haruka te vamos a dar un regalo (y lanzó un rayo hacia ella)

Haruka: ah! (cae desmayada)

-desmayo-

Haruka: que pasó?

Serena: pasa que ahora ya eres una persona normal

Haruka: pero

Serena: si te decíamos lo que queríamos hacer no lo ibas a aceptar

Haruka: porque?

Serena: quiero que seas muy feliz y que cumplas con todos tus sueños por lo menos tú sí

Haruka: siempre pensando en los demás… pero has pensado en Peter?

Serena: claro que sí… pero si no hacemos esto igual moriremos por lo menos de esta manera ustedes se salvaran el dolor pasará y yo solo seré un recuerdo

Haruka: eso nunca pasará

Serena: tiene que pasar y por eso te lo encargo mucho cuídalo y cuando lleve a la casa a una chica acéptenla yo estaré muy feliz por él…

Haruka: (con lagrimas en los ojos) de acuerdo me portare bien con ella

Serena: bueno adiós! (con una gran sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue saltando como una niña chiquita)

Haruka: adiós mi gatita nunca te olvidaré

-desmayo-

Mientras esto pasaba en batalla

Princesa Serena: adiós chicas

Inners: no!

Princesa Serena: Endimion perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad

Endimion: no hay nada que perdonar, pero no te sacrifiques

Princesa Serena: esta es la única manera para salvarlos y la voy a hacer… pero no te preocupes en nuestra siguiente vida nos volveremos a ver y podremos ser felices

Endimion: prométeme que me esperaras

Princesa Serena: te estare esperando pero antes quiero que sigas con tu vida quiero que formes una familia y seas feliz

Endimion: pero yo quiero esa felicidad contigo

Princesa Serena: y la tendremos pero en nuestra siguiente vida…

Endimion: como te encontraré

Princesa Serena: te volveré a lanzar un examen de 30 puntos

Endimion: te amo

Princesa Serena: y yo a ti (les brindó una sonrisa cálida) adiós

POV DARIÉN

Todo fue tan rápido en un momento estábamos luchando sentía que no podría más como tuxedo mask asi que me transformé en Endimión pero igual sus poderes eran muchos mayores a los nuestros pronto un gran resplandor apareció y cuando se disipo todos nuestros contrincantes estaban inmovilizados entonces pude verla en su hermoso vestido de princesa con el cristal de plata en sus manos eso significaba que se iba a sacrificar otra vez la habíamos defraudado y como ella lo dijo nosotros ya no podíamos continuar entonces a pesar que se lo pedí ella no desistió y me prometió que tendríamos otra oportunidad en nuestra siguiente vida, pero que hasta eso sea feliz no se cómo pero por ella tendré que hacerlo, entonces ocurrió ella alzo las manos dijo unas palabras y cristal resplandeció que cubrió al planeta una vez llego a su máximo resplandor el cristal de plata se rompió y los cristales en lugar de caer se fueron a la luna haciéndola más brillante pero lo que me dejo sorprendido fue que se habían separado habían dos serenas corrí tan rápido como pude para coger a la que estaba más cerca mío y es que era mi serena pues tenía sus chonguitos y la otra serena la había atrapado ese chico Peter… continuará

POV Peter

Cuando vi todo lo que había pasado mi niña en mi ausencia me quede muy sorprendido una vez más demostraba lo fuerte que es, pero cuando me di cuenta que pensaba sacrificarse no pude resistirlo asi que corri con todas mis fuerzas hacia el parque se que no debo hacerlo por indicaciones del doctor pero tengo miedo perderla cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde la había perdido y como si todo fuera cámara lenta vi caer el cuerpo de mi niña como pude llegue a tiempo a ella y entonces me dijo "TE AMO" yo solo atine a darle un beso en el cual le demostraba todo mi amor pero durante el beso sentí como su vida se iba y entonces sentí que ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo no pude resistirlo y un grito que salió desde el fondo de mi alma negando mi triste realidad mi pecho me oprimió la abrace llorando negando a creer que la había perdido

POV Nicolás

La batalla había comenzado me sentía con una gran impotencia y es que verla luchando y no poder defenderla me llenaba de coraje, pero todo cambio cuando la veía casi sin fuerzas entonces sailor moon le lanzó un rayo me asustó mucho pues no reaccionaba y volvía a su ropa normal fui lo más pronto posible pues tenía mucho miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado cuando llegue la cogi entre mis brazos verificansdo sus signos vitales cuando me di cuenta que solo estaba desmayada un gran alivio sintió mi corazón pero no duro mucho pues con horror vi como caían los cuerpos de las dos serena la verdadera logró cogerla Peter y la otra la sostenía Darién cuando de pronto un grito de dolor se escuchó era Peter no era tan difícil adivinar que era lo que había pasado nuestra gatita había fallecido y antes de siquiera pensar en ayudarla vi a Darién hacer lo mismo era una triste escena las chicas estaban en el suelo cabizbajas llorando por la perdida de su serena y nosotros llorando la perdida de nuestra gatita el único afortunado era yo pues aunque la tenia desmayada en mis brazos la tenia con vida, no me percate cómo pero las ambulancias llegaron llegándose a las chicas e incluso a las dos serenas se las llevaron también nadie se separó de su pareja cuando llegamos estaban los familiares de cada uno de nosotros fue desgarrador ver el sufrimiento de la Sra Ikuko y el Sr Kenji y no es para menos se enteran que tienen dos hijas y el mismo dia pierden a ambas sin siquiera haber podido decirles algo cuando por fin estuve en el cuarto de Haruka me dedique a observarla sabia que una vez que despertarra las cosas no serian fáciles y fue así

Cuarto de Haruka

Nicolas: hola mi amor, no hables aun estas muy debil

Haruka: (llorando) murió (abrazandose de nicolas)

Nicolas: si… llora mi amor llora desfoga todo ese dolor que está en tu corazón

Haruka: porque la vida es asi ella era nuestra luz…

Nicolas: lo sé y quizás por eso ella ya no esta aqui

Haruka: que dices (sorprendida)

Nicolas: que ya era tiempo de dejar de sufrir y tener otra oportunidad de ser feliz

Haruka: si pero…

Nicolas: piénsalo desde muy temprana edad peleando sacrificándose, quizás esta vez cuando renazca pueda tener la vida normal que tanto anhelaba

Amorgue con Darién

Darién: se que te prometí ser feliz pero como hacerlo si no me creo capaz de sobreponerme a este dolor, pero lo intentare solo por ti (con un ultimo beso lleno de esperanza como sucedió alguna vez donde le devolvió la vida esperaba con ansias que esto se repitiera pero simplemente no sucedió y con gran salió de ahí Setsuna lo esperaba)

Setsuna: príncipe debemos hablar

Darién: pero Setsuna deberías estar en una habitación para que te revisen

Setsuna: eso es justo lo que quiero hablar con usted

Darién: no te entiendo

Setsuna: antes nosotras teníamos la capacidad de sanar nuestras heridas pero al destruirse el cristal de plata eso ya no será posible y como las heridas de las chicas son graves han entrado en coma

Darién: que?- y tienes alguna idea de cómo recuperarlas?

Setsuna: bueno que usted nos designe como sus guerreras… asi ellas podrían utilizar esa energía y recuperarse muy pronto

Darién: deacuerdo lo haré además creo que es lo mejor pues la tierra no se puede quedar sin protectores

Setsuna: muchas gracias también hay otro detalle

Darién: y cual es=

Setsuna: como la maligna causo que todos se enteraran del secreto pues le voy avisando que arriba se encuentran mucho fotógrafos y periodistas dispuestos a hacer muchas preguntas

Darién: lo mejor será que de una conferencia pero más tarde primero vamos a curar a las chicas

Setsuna: gracias príncipe

Darién: lo mejor será irnos a ilusión… Helios preséntate ante mí (al decir estas palabras delante suyo una la luz blanca apareció tomando forma de un pequeño joven inclinado en forma de respeto)

Helios: me llamaba su majestad

Darién: supongo que debes estar al tanto de la situación (Helios solo bajo la mirada) quiero que les des un poco de energía a las chicas para poder llevarlas a ilusión

Helios: como usted diga

Darién: pero primero quiero que pongas a la princesa Serena en un ataúd de cristal y así llevárnosla

Fue asi que Darién Setsuna y Helios entraron a la morgue donde Helios poco a poco fue poniéndola en un ataúd de cristal una vez finalizada la labor helios con la pricesa serena desaparecieron y Setsuna con Darién se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde se encontraban los periodistas y la familia de Serena, cuando todos lo vieron asomarse trataron de acercársele pero Setsuna en un movimiento rápido con su báculo los detuvo además que todos tenían miedo asi que pararon de golpe entonces con paso firme y ante la mirada sorprendida y expectante tanto de doctores, enfermeras y demás paso caminando directo a mamá Ikuko

Darién: (cabizbajo y llorando) lo siento… no pude protegerla yo debería ser el que estuviera muerto… perdónenme (cayendo de rodillas)

Ikuko: (ayudándolo a levantarse) no tenemos nada que perdonar… ahora sabemos que tú la has protegido muchas veces

Darién: también quiero disculparme por haberme tomado el atrevimiento de llevarme su cuerpo, pero es que nosotros tenemos unas costumbres un poco diferentes a las suyas

Ikuko: me imagino

Darién: gracias y disculpen por todo… adiós

Ikuko: adiós Darién

Darién se giró y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias del hospital donde Setsuna había preparado todo

Darién: buenas noches con todos antes de comenzar les diré que dependiendo la pregunta se la contestaré y solo lo que crean necesario que sepan, bueno entonces quien comienza

x1: buenas noches, porque nosotros no recordamos nada de sus peleas anteriores

Darién: muchas veces las peleas no eran aquí entonces para ustedes o pasaba desapercibido o simplemente lo veían como un fenómeno aislado, pero cuando era en alguna ciudad si se les borraba la memoria cambiándola por recuerdos

X2: y en esta oportunidad nos van a borrar la memoria?

Darién: he decido que no… ya es tiempo que sean consientes que habremos personas que luchamos por su bienestar pero más que eso es para que siempre recuerden a los sacrificaron su vida dejando se lado su propia felicidad

X3: ustedes son de aquí o son extraterrestres?

Darién: bueno eso es algo difícil de explicar… bueno yo si soy por decirlo de alguna manera terrestre siempre lo he sido en cambio las demás en su antigua vida eran de otros planetas pero la mamá de la princesa serena cuando vio que todas ellas y otros habían perdido la vida en una lamentable guerra hizo que renacieran todos aquí en la tierra, ya que de esa manera todo tendríamos otra oportunidad de ser felices

X3: hace unos años se dijo que había en Inglaterra "sailor V" ella era como ustedes o solo era una persona disfrazada? Y si existe porque no aprecio ahora?

Darién: en realidad Sailor V con sailor Venus son la misma persona solo que un tiempo estaba en Inglaterra hasta que aquí se reunieran todas

X4: cuantos son ustedes

Darién: te refieres a cuantos protegen la tierra? O cuantos somos actualmente?

X4: me podría responder ambas

Darién: bueno como habran escuchado yo soy el príncipe de la tierra y debería tener 4 generales quienes cuiden la tierra, pero hasta ayer era la princesa Serena con sus 8 sailor y yo

X4: y los generales? La princesa serena con los sailor si no son de aquí de donde son?

Darién: los generales aun no han sido despertados para cumplir con su deber, y bueno la princesa serena era de la luna y sus 8 sailor son sailor que tienen de origen diferentes planetas pero que estaban al servicio de la princesa

X5: la princesa Serena que relación tenia con usted?

Darién: ella era mi novia

X6: ahora que la princesa serena ha fallecido que pasará con las sailors

Darién: bueno eso es algo que estamos coordinando aun

X6: ahora que todos sabemos que usted es el príncipe de la tierra tomará el control mundial?

Darién: bueno si lo dice asi suena feo para nosotros lo que usted quiere decir es si subiré a trono y la verdad es que para eso teníamos un plan que era casarnos y después subir a trono a la vez que la princesa serena restauraría todo daño físico y mental de todos, pero con los últimos sucesos ya no sucederá todo seguirá como lo conocen

X7: y si alguno de esos seres extraños vuelven a atacar

Darién: volveremos a aparecer los defenderemos de todo mal a cuesta de nuestra vida y de nuestra felicidad como ya lo han visto

X8: xq dice #volvera a aprecer" es que acaso piensan ir a algún lado?

Darién: es lo mejor si nos quedamos lo mas seguro es que no nos dejen asimilar nuestro luto nosotros solo queríamos una vida normal por eso aparte de nosotros nadie mas sabia nuestro secreto

X8: volverán algún dia

Darién: no lo sé y les digo adiós porque ahora mismo nos vamos y gracias a todos por todo

Setsuna le abrió paso y se fueron a las habitaciones de las chicas quienes ya se encontraban consientes y reunidas en la habitación que se le había asignado a mina

Cuarto de Mina, todas tenían un aspecto terrible pero no tanto por las heridas físicas sino por las emocionales

Toc toc

Amy: pase

Darién: chicas helios ya les dijo mi plan?

Mina: sí

Darién: están de acuerdo?

Rey: si y en cuanto mas rápido nos vallamos creo que es mejor

Lita: entonces vamos ya!

Darién: Bueno entonces espérenme un momento tengo que arreglar un asunto

En el cuarto de Haruka:

Toc toc

Haruka: pase

Darién: hola… como te sientes?

Haruka: como crees que me siento?

Darién. Yo también estoy sufriendo!… ella era mi única familia se suponía que nos casaríamos luego tendríamos a Rini y todo seria perfecto!

Haruka: lo siento, me concentre en mi dolor que no pensé en el tuyo… perdóname

Darién: (se acercó a la cama y la sostuvo de las manos mientras la miraba) yo también lo siento ambos perdimos a personas muy importantes en nuestra vida… pero tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijo

Haruka: no te entiendo

Darién: seguir adelante… y aunque no esté muy de acuerdo quiero cumplirlo y lograr que ustedes también lo cumplan… Helios me dijo que no podía darte energía vital porque tu ya no eres una sailor… me podrías explicar eso?

Haruka: cuando Serena me lanzó ese rayo de luz me regalo la oportunidad de ser una persona normal

Darién: ya veo… entonces creo que no podrás acompañarnos en nuestro viaje

Haruka: viaje? A donde van?

Darién: nos vamos a ilusión… es la mejor manera de sanar las heridas emocionales y físicas

Haruka: cuando vuelven?

Darién: no lo sabemos… ni siquiera sé si regresaremos

Haruka: entonces les deseo buen viaje (de su mesa de noche saco un papel y lapicero) toma cuando regreses y necesites hablar con alguien llámame ambos sabemos por lo que hemos pasado creo que solo entre nosotros entendemos todo lo que estamos sufriendo

Darién: prométeme que serás feliz y gracias por todo

Haruka: tu también tienes que ser feliz… puedo pedirte un favor

Darién: el que tú quieras

Haruka: puedes llamar a Hotaru quiero despedirme de mi pequeña

Darién: entiendo…

Darien se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Hotaru pensó en mandárselo con Michiru pero ella desistió entonces +el mismo llevó a Hotaru con Haruka una vez dentro

Haruka: prométeme que te portaras bien, que estudiaras mucho ten cuidado con los chicos de acuerdo

Hotaru: porque te estás despidiendo papa Haruka

Haruka: ustedes se van a ir a ilusión y yo me quedaré… y si algún día regresan solo llámame y te visitare no importa donde estés

Hotaru: (comenzando a llorar) de acuerdo… te extrañaré!

Haruka: te quiero!

Hotaru: yo más!

Haruka: ven tomémonos una foto… podrías Darién (él solo asintió)

Fue un momento muy doloroso para ambas puesto que sabían que era una despedida ¿definitiva? Ni ellas mismas lo sabían

Entonces entre lagrimas se separaron Darien llevo a Hotaru con las demás inlcuso luna y Artemis habían llegado no era necesario palabras simplemente salieron a pesar de las preguntas y fotosellos salieron una vez afuera formaron un gran circulo donde helios quedaba al centro entonces todos sorprendidos vieron como una gran burbuja los envolvió y como una estrella fugaz se perdió en el firmamento…..

Final

Los días pasaron y después de muchos tramites todos se encontraban en el mausoleo familiar ubicado en parís todos lloraban amargamente su partida pero aparte de sus padres se podía notar que quien mas sufria era Peter y es que en menos de una semana la había recuperado para luego perderla la vida era muy injusta con él… Haruka no se había separado de nicolas ni un solo momento incluso cuando su padre se acerco ella simplemente se negó hablar con el pues le dijo que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, después del funeral todos se reunieron en la gran mansión donde todos pasarían la noche pues había caído una gran tormenta al dia siguiente todos se encontraban en el comedor pero faltaba Peter, Kelvin quien también había viajado se ofreció a ir por el y al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta esto provoco un gran vacio en su estomago a la vez de un nudo en la garganta entonces lo vio recostado en la cama boca arriba con una sonrisa a la vez que abrazaba el retrato de él con serena… la impresión fue tan grande que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar todos los habitantes de la mansión al escuchar el grito se les formo un nudo en la garganta y cuando entraron a la habitación solo certificaron su mas grande temor Peter había fallecido y el único consuelo que les quedaba era que no había sufrido una vez más los funerales acabaron y una vez reunidos se anuncio que Haruka y nicolasse irían en un crucero para tratar de reponerse los demás en cambio aceptaban la proposición de quedarse en la mansión como lo hiciesen muchos años atrás Mollly y Kelvin también se quedaron tramitaron sus papeles y listo mientras esto pasaba en la tierra en ilusión las chicas se recuperan de sus heridas físicas, darien había mandado a ubicar el féretro de Serena en un mausoleo donde yacían los padres de darien los antiguos reyes de la tierra al paso de los días solo quedaban las heridas emocionales pero seguían débiles entonces fue cuando darien las unió a todas y les hizo la gran pregunta si deseaban ser defensoras de la tierra ellas gustosas aceptaron y asi lo hicieron con la ayuda de Helios ahora sus poderes se centraban en el cristal dorado mas ya no en el de plata, habían decidido hacerse mas fuertes por lo cual se sometieron a un gran entrenamiento junto a los generales que darien había decido era hora que despertasen y los días pasaron los que a su vez se hicieron semanas luego meses y estos a su vez en años durante este tiempo Michiru y Darién se hicieron enamorados como habían llegado a es punto pues el dolor de haber perdido a su pareja claro que de diferente manera los había unido un dia en el cual todos estaban de picnic juntos suspiraron extrañando a la tierra fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que ya era tiempo de volver casi cinco años había sido suficiente tiempo, una vez que regresaron no encontraron ningún cambio las inners gracias al apoyo de darien lograron conseguir un departamento justo debajo del de darien y otro superior para los generales, Hotaru y Setsuna fueron a vivir con el Dr Tomoe quien las recibió con los brazos abiertos y bueno Mihiru y Darien compartían departamento pero diferentes habitaciones cada uno volvió a su rutina claro que cada quien tuvo que hablar con su familia les explcaron algo muy breve tras lo cual cada uno se dedico a hacer lo suyo claro que ahora las innes salian con los generales

Disfrutaria del resto de su vida con la esperanza de encontrase nuevamente en la siguiente y ser felices.


End file.
